Half Ghost: Obsession
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: Obsession. What is the meaning of this word? Some say it means being addicted. Others?... I don't know what others say. The day I 'died' or 'half died'. I turned into a half ghost. A part of me died. An: Summer is simple preview. Story is better(I hope). I don't claim to Own anything


**Hello DP lovers! Before you read this story, I recommend you to read NY other stories that begin with Half Ghost. It'll be easier to connect the dots that way. And Welcome! To this particular one shot known as-**

* * *

**Half Ghost: Obsession**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom)**

* * *

-Line Break-

First Year-

Obsession. What is the meaning of this word? Some say it means being addicted. Others?... I don't know what others say. The day I 'died' or 'half died'. I turned into a half ghost. A part of me died.

Wait. That should have been obvious. For one, I'm a ghost, meaning I had to die to become a ghost. Its odd. I was, am?, thinking about obsession at a time like this, while i was screaming in pain, as I was being skinned alive.

My obsession is... What is my obsession?

-Line Break-

I looked up at the dark ceiling above me as I laid on my back of my small cell. Then suddenly a word popped into my mind.

Obsession.

What is my obsession? Protecting people? No. It can't be, I didn't like people outside of Tick, Sam and my parents. Not one really, they were all mean to me or I just didn't exist to them. Why did I die again? How did I die? Oh yeah, I went into that ghost portal.

Why? I remember saying no at first... Oh right, cause Sam pleaded me to. Or more specifically, cause I wanted to impress her. So does that mean it's my fault I died? Maybe.

Does that mean my obsession is to impress Sam? Keep her happy and satisfied?

How can I do that if I'm trapped here? And in pain? Wait a second.

Did Sam even like me anymore?

I remember her disgusted face when I saved her from Dan. Probably thinking of what kind of a monster i would have become. And how many people I would have killed. Guess her 'All Life Is Sacred' thing is more of a Match for her belief in her friend.

Then that means I have no obsession...

...

...

...

Does that mean what I think it means?

Second Year-

Obsession! That word means everything to me now. My previous obsession was what again? I don't remember.

Should I remember? Does it even matter now? My new obsession is truly disturbing yet I love it so.

I like munching on humans. They're taste is so...

So... Godly.

I love it! Agent O and K were my first treats. The feeling of their blood in my tongue. Made me have an orgasm.

"Blood blood bloodoty blood. Blood blood blood blood!" I sang while twisting and turning my shackled hands and legs while also shaking my ass, it's my favorite song. Blaaaaad. Blood. BLOOOOOD!"

"Keep it quite in there freak!" One of the guards shouted.

"Only if you give me your flesh, Mortal!" I yelled back with a wide smile. Drool escaped my widely open mouth at the thought of it.

"I need to get an ear plug for this." The other guard says.

"What you need is to get laid!" I yell. "Then offer her body to me if She gets pregnant! Unless of course she's a he... I'll still take it!"

The second guard growled and took a remote out of his pocket and pressed the button.

The shock collar on my neck cracked with electricity. I poke my tongue out in ecstasy. Pain is almost as pleasurable fore as filling my obsession.

The electricity stooped and my body doesn't move. My mind got foggy and I fainted.

Third Year-

Obsession...

For a ghost obsession is everything. Without an obsession, they have no reason to exist, they slowly descend into madness.

I have gone through that madness.

My obsession of impressing the girl I thought I loved - Destroyed

My obsession of harvesting on Human flesh - Denied and Prevented.

I am a ghost. Without an obsession. I have no reason to exist.

And ghosts who have nothing to exist for...

Fades.

Yet, that is not an ... Accurate fact.

They _Melt._

That means I shall melt. I shall fade from existence.

My spectral form already turns green at times. Meaning it's only a matter of time I begin to melt.

-Aftermath-

Free. I am free from their Clutches of the GIW. The humans.

I have not melted. Meaning I can resume my Obsession. Feasting on Human Flesh.

I float in the Ghost Zone, other Ghosts watch me but not get near me.

Afraid they are. Of me. The ominous Aura I emit right now is dark enough for even the creatures of darkness like Ghosts to fear.

I pay them no mind.

My obsession shall once again begin to fulfill. But one thing still remains in my life, My Loyalty to my Master.

My master, The Demon God.

I can feast all I want now. Cause there is no one to stop me. Cause it is my..

...

Obsession.

-Line Break-

**Hello hello hello! Thank You for reading the story. Please review.**

**Important note below from author! Read carefully!**

**Now most people say that Danny's obsession is being a hero and I'm sure Butch Hartman would agree(mainly cause he probably never thought of that in the first place when he created Danny Phantom). But I say otherwise. Why did Danny went into the portal because Sam wanted him to. While he didn't. Danny heroed around, saved people cause Sam wanted him to. Because SHE thought it was the right thing to do! Now one question remains. What about that episode where Fenton and Phantom get separated? I have a comeback for that too. Phantom acted like a hero to impress Sam which was his actually obsession. While Fenton wanted to be a regular person who wasn't on the spotlight and hang with his friends. So for Danny's obsession to be as it is. Whatever it is, it had to be connected to his days he was alive. And last I checked... DANNY DIDN'T SAVE PEOPLE WHEN HE WAS ALIVE! WHAT IS HE!? BATMAN?!**

**I mean like, did Danny look like the type of people who would want to be in the spotlight?**

**Now I have another theory, maybe Danny had no obsession from the start. Maybe his human half prevented him from having one. Like Blade from that Vampire movie where the main character could walk in sunlight without turning to ash. Because of his HUMAN half.**

**Now let's go to Vlad, Vlad loved Maddie. We all know and the reason he would kill Jack to get her us obvious. He wants revenge on Jack for putting him in hospital for years. I mean it's only natural for a human to hold a grudge. And since he loved Maddie, why not have her by killing Jack. It's like a two in one Package.**

**Now its Dani's turn. She a clone off Danny's. (Half clone actually, cause she's a girl and Danny is a boy) whatever DNA Vlad used to created Dani was incomplete so he used a females(NOT SAM) DNA to fill the incomplete holes. So technically she isn't even half ghost. She actually one fourth ghost and other third human which is why her powers developed slower than Danny or Vlad. And because of her human parts being larger then Ghost. She has no obsession. (Although I'm pretty sure that it never came up in canon or in a fanfiction)**

**That's my thought of Danny's obsession and if you don't like it...**

**Go *** yourself *gives a pixelated middle finger***

**Next title for half ghost one-shot : "**_**Half Ghost: Insanity" **_

**Estimated time of publishing: Unknown**


End file.
